


Дыши моим пеплом

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Deathfic, Drama, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"





	Дыши моим пеплом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

– Развлекаешься?  
Тони вздрогнул и выругался: недопитый виски из стакана, опрокинутого неловким движением, веером выплеснулся на стол, заливая бумагу и распространяя по кабинету густой горький запах.  
– Есть возражения? – произнес он шепотом, зная, что этому собеседнику все равно, как тихо звучат слова.  
Он услышит.  
– Как все оказалось просто. Один щелчок. Когда я увидел хэлликерриер ЩИТА, я думал, что меня больше нечем удивить. Потом я увидел тебя. Потом – Баки. А потом… Ты думал, Тони? Что мы могли драться бок о бок? Как раньше, снова объединиться перед общей бедой и, может, не допустить ее. Почему не вышло? Почему мне позвонил Бэннер, а не ты?  
– Мог бы и сам позвонить, – процедил Тони.  
Это было бессмысленно. Взывать к здравому смыслу следовало раньше. Много чего следовало сделать раньше.  
– Ты мог отказаться, и ни одна живая душа не сумела бы тебя принудить. Ты мог послать Росса ко всем чертям еще тогда, на общем собрании. Или по дороге на базу. Или вовсе при первой встрече, как сделал это десять лет назад. Ты отвадил его от ЩИТа: эффективно и надолго. Но потом он вернулся и разбросал нас по разные стороны, как кегли в боулинге. А ты ему позволил. Нам, пожалуй, повезло в одном: мы увидели без прикрас и оговорок, кто на чьей стороне. Только это никого не спасло. Договор никого не спас – просто вынудил тех, кто мог бы сражаться в едином строю, умирать в одиночестве.  
Тони стиснул зубы. Перед глазами плыло от бессонницы, но рассудок был на удивление ясен. И в нем закипало раздражение.  
– Стив. Зачем ты здесь?  
– Всего за одной малостью. Отказать тебе в праве на самобичевание.  
До Тони не сразу дошел смысл фразы. Слова и тон, которым они были произнесены, не вязались с образом, жившим в сознании Тони – крайне стойким и четким образом. С тем, каким Тони успел его запомнить.  
– Что?..  
– Ты всегда знал, к чему все идет. Гений, миллиардер, плейбой, черт знает кто еще – но в первую очередь гений. Ты сам звался так всю жизнь. Мир тебя так зовет. Гениальный и всемогущий Тони Старк, который всегда знает как лучше, и всегда готов осчастливить всех желающих – со скидкой на годовщину основания Сентябрьского фонда.  
Тони хлопнул ладонью по столу. Это было чересчур. Но слова продолжали литься, проникали в сознание минуя слух.  
– Ты с первых дней делал лишь то, что считал нужным, не оглядываясь и не идя на компромиссы, не юля и отступая. Ни разу не предпочел бездействие, ни разу не принял чужие правила игры. Выходил ли ты сухим из воды или нет, ты знал, что тебя ждет. Знал, что так будет, и в полной мере сознавал свою правоту. Каждый твой шаг приближал тебя к этому. И ты не смеешь ни жалеть, ни винить себя, не смеешь воображать себе, будто мог дернуть будущее за узду, поступить иначе, сказать меньше, понять больше, смотреть на вещи шире, не смеешь думать о том, что было бы, _если_ , потому что нет никакого «если»: только «да» или «нет».  
Тони зарычал.  
– А кто тебе сказал, что я виню себя? Разве я не исправлял свои ошибки сам? Разве не делал все от меня зависящее, чтобы избежать их? И разве мне не мешали ты и твои приятели-недоумки, которые решили, что пойти против системы – это круто? В чем моя вина, Роджерс? Только в том, что я не простил тебя?  
Стив молчал.  
– Или, может, я должен был простить Барнса? Ну так я не прощаю его! Мне плевать, что его больше нет! Ты увел его, но он унес это с собой. Он унес моих родителей. И я не прощаю его… – он потянулся было за стаканом – но почувствовал, что не просто до отвращения трезв, но и глубоко нездоров. От запаха виски его замутило, и он проговорил тихо и медленно, стараясь не глотать слова: – В наше время смерть – слишком незначительная малость, чтобы колебать чашу весов, уж тебе ли не знать.  
Стив молчал.  
– И если ты пришел за прощением, если это твой способ каяться, то хрен тебе, – закончил Тони хрипло. – У тебя нет никакого права валить вину на других и строить из себя голос моей совести: очистил бы сначала свою, Капитан Безгрешность… – он шмыгнул носом. – Хотя ты прав. Ты прав, я не должен раскисать. Надо собраться. Как всегда. Вытащить мир из задницы. Как всегда.  
– Не забыть вытащить из нее себя самого. Хотя бы разнообразия ради.  
Тони подхватил со стола почти пустой стакан и швырнул его на голос. На дальней стене осталось желтоватое пятно, капли потекли на пол, усеянный битым стеклом.  
Тони оглядел пустой кабинет. Светало. По углам клубились сизые тени, двоясь в искусственном свете. Тишина давила на плечи: одна и та же, что внутри здания, что за окнами. На столе медленно темнел и съеживался залитый виски потрепанный листок. Рукописные буквы расплывались, расползалась промокшая бумага. Темное пятно понемногу добиралось по строчкам письма до чуть отстоящей от них подписи, все ближе к резкой островерхой «С». И бежевые стены, и терракотовая кожа дивана, и темное дерево стола, и матовый металл полок в неверных отблесках казались одинаковыми: бурыми, рыхлыми, хрупкими, только задень – и рассыплются прахом…  
Тони судорожно вдохнул – в горле запершило, как будто он хватил этого праха, втянул его полными легкими. Он замер, подавляя приступ кашля, ставшего за последние месяцы еще более навязчивым спутником, чем проклятый голос.  
– Пошел ты к черту, сверчок Джимини, – прошептал он. – И ты, и твой Пиноккио…  
Кашель все-таки достал его: сухие спазмы не утихали, пока не свело грудь и горло, пока не закололо в боку, стянутом рваным темным шрамом. Кое-как отдышавшись и выпрямив спину, он вытер стол и осторожно промокнул письмо, перенес на раскрытых ладонях под самую лампу – просушить, прежде чем вернуть на место, к щиту.  
К паучьей маске. К золотой цепи с пустыми лапками тяжелого кулона. К бесформенному обломку вибраниумного сплава, когда-то державшему камень разума. К покрытым копотью металлическим крыльям. К россыпи серебряных колечек, годящихся только на девичьи пальцы.  
Но все это – потом. Он сел за стол и уронил голову на скрещенные руки.  
– Ты обещал, что будешь рядом, когда понадобишься, – губы шевелились, но звук не шел из ободранного кашлем горла. – Но тебя не было. Ты обманул меня. Ты обманул всех нас и ушел незапятнанным, оставив меня расхлебывать то, что произошло. И когда ты вернешься, тебе придется отвечать передо мной...  
Ответа не было.  
– А ты вернешься, Стив. Это я тебе обещаю.


End file.
